You're Welcome
by Jung-Hee
Summary: Sakura's in a lot of trouble. She's alone, injured, and like an idiot, threw her weapon pouch off somewhere. Smart Sakura, real smart. R&R Sasu/Saku like always.


**_You're Welcome_**

Sakura stared at the crumbling rock formations of the past Kages. Her heart thumped painfully as she heard the screams and horrific sounds of buildings and old, fond memories being obliterated right before her eyes. Her trained eyes studied her current situation carefully. For the moment she was hiding behind in an alley. Her chakra reserves were getting low and she didn't have a lot of soldier pills left either.

"This can't be happening." She whispered hoarsely. She was covered in dirt and grime, blood stained every inch of her body and her clothes were nearly ripped to smithereens. She untied her ninja pouch to see how she was faring on supplies. She let out a silent curse when she found she was almost completely out of all her necessary equipment. "Just what I need!"

To put it plainly. She was royally screwed.

Gritting her teeth she tossed her pouch angrily against the opposite wall and slammed her head back against the same wall she was resting against in anger. A small crack broke through the stone and Sakura continued to let curses pass through her mouth as if in a mantra. What was she supposed to do now? She may have been the Hokages apprentice but she was no god! There was only so much she could do before she herself gave out from exhaustion.

Naruto was off only Kami knows where and all of her other teammates were off fighting enemies in all different parts of Konoha. She had just come from fighting off some rain-nin who had sneaked in from the mountains, and she had lost all of her squadron in the span of minutes. She was the last one left to cover the South side of the village... Which happened to be the most vulnerable part of Konoha. Ninja could sneak in from the back and ambush everyone from behind if given the chance. And judging by her circumstances, it was very plausible that that exact thing could happen.

She knew that there should have been jounin or stronger chunin with her, other than the measly genin and a few injured chunin. She knew from the beginning they wouldn't last. Once again her heart pounded painfully. She could do nothing to help them. As soon as they were ambushed she knew they had no hope. She herself barely made it out with a broken arm. Which she could only heal halfway due to saving what chakra she had.

"Come on Sakura," she said to herself as she tried to move her injured arm to test how much strength she would have in it if another enemy were to appear. "Get a grip! You fought and killed Sasori! A member of the Akatsuki. You trained under one of the Great Sannin. This should be a piece of cake!"

Even when they were her own words she didn't believe them. If she should come across another ambush, she wouldn't make it. There would have to be a miracle._ `Time to hightail it out of here. I can't stay in one place for long or else I'll definitely be caught.' _

Shakily Sakura managed to stand. She coughed slightly due to all the smoke flitting around from some of the buildings that were still on fire. "I really need to take that vacation Tsunade-shishou's been bugging me about. I think it's long overdue." She muttered, looking around and trying to sense if she could feel any other presence around in the area. Finding none she swiftly went on making her way back to the South Border.

She tried not to think too hard about what she was going to do if anymore enemies attacked. She knew she had to have a steady mindset or else she could wind up in even bigger trouble. She wouldn't stress over unnecessary things... For now at least. It took her no time to get to the South Border. She immediately stopped in her tracks and jumped up on to a tree and shielded herself behind the brush. Something was off, but she didn't know exactly what.

Her emerald eyes scanned the perimeter guardedly. She was getting a sinking feeling in her gut and before she had time to even blink. "Got ya!"

Letting out a screech Sakura was slammed back into the air by a powerful force, knocking her into three trees before she rolled on the ground to a stop. She coughed painfully and felt the blood trickle from her head and mouth. _`Four broken ribs, fractured shoulder blade and a minor concussion. Perfect, just what I need... How did I not sense them?`_

Sakura blinked up at the circle of ninja surrounding her as she struggled to get up. She held back a grimace as someone came up from behind her and yanked her head back by her hair. Well, doesn't this situation bring back memories. She squinted up at the person that seemed to be leading the band of ninjas and who also appeared to be the one that knocked the life out of her.

"Well, well, well look what we got here," The man walked up and crouched in front of her, his eyes looked malicious and a little smug. "I didn't expect the Hokage's apprentice to go down so easily. And without a fight too!" He laughed cockily in her face as he brought her chin up with his finger. "You could have at least been a little bit prettier." He said looking disappointed as he pushed her chin away with a scowl. "Take care of her." He ordered the other three men.

Sakura growled menacingly and fought out of the man's hold on her hair and immediately slammed her head against the one in front of her. She did a spinning kick on her head, knocking the guy who had her hair a few yards, and then jumped away all in the span of five seconds. "Trust me," she said darkly. "You have no idea who you're dealing with." Her green eyes sparked with challenge, smirking at one man as he squirmed from her glare.

The leader groaned as he pushed himself up and glared at Sakura, accepting her challenge. He stood and then nodded to the remaining men. "Get her." He watched as five of his extra men came out from being hidden in the trees, immediately ganging up on her.

Sakura prepared herself for the onslaught, she reached behind her to dig out a kunai from her pouch, only to feel nothing. Immediately her eyes widened in horror. She left her pouch back in the alley. She grunted as she blocked a kick aimed to her chest and then did a back hand spring to give herself some more space so she could figure out what to do now that she had no supplies.

It was too risky to try and steal some of their weapons. She didn't know any of their strong or weak points, and she got the feeling that these men were not here to play. They were out for blood, and right now, it was hers. _`Crap! I don't have enough chakra to mess with all of them.' _Dread seeped through Sakura as she continued to fight off the enemy. Luckily, they hadn't used any ninjutsu, only taijutsu, but she got the feeling that it wasn't going to be long before she had to use some of her chakra.

Sakura scowled as a chakra induced punch was aimed at her stomach and it successfully hit its target. Once again she was thrown back and this time it wasn't trees she was smashed into, this time it was a rock wall. She bit her lip to hold back her pain filled scream. It was over, she thought as she slumped down to the ground in a painful heap. Her arm was now almost completely torn out of its socket and her spine was crushed, her life was over.

_`This is it,` _she thought bitterly as the group of men started to draw closer. She had flown back quite a few yards but she could still see them coming closer and closer, yet there was no way for her to escape. Not when she had absolutely no chakra and a broken spine, to top it off. She had extreme internal bleeding. _`What a humiliating way to die. At my full strength these jerks would be dead by now.' _But that was the problem. She wasn't at her full strength, and that's what irked her the most. She knew for a fact even at their weakest, Naruto and Sasuke wouldn't give up. It killed her to realize that she hadn't gotten stronger. She was still weak and useless.

_`Snap out of it!' _She told herself immediately. Her conscience was not liking where her train of thoughts were going. At least a part of her still had fight left. Taking a deep breath she cleared her mind of all negativity and thought out a plan.

She was taking a risk here but without any other choice she was going to have to take the chance anyway. Breathing through her nose she used what bit of chakra she had left and sporadically shot it out through the surrounding area as far as it would go. Hopefully ally ninja would sense it and come and help her before these guys knocked her off.

The lead ninja was now only a few feet away and he stopped right in front of her. He had a cocky smirk and he was relaxed. Obviously he knew she wasn't any harm to them anymore. "You put a up quite a fight, too bad it was all in vain. You could have used that last bit of chakra to try and get one of us." He moved closer and once again crouched in front of her, this time he wasn't worried about her head butting him again. "You are pretty useless. Do you honestly think someone's going to come and rescue you?"

Sakura didn't dare open her mouth, but oh did she want to kill him! "Even if you do kill me, there's no way you're going to survive from everyone else. The others will eventually get you." She spat hatefully, spitting blood on to his face smugly. So much for keeping her mouth shut.

The enemy nin glared and raised his sword wielding hand and was inches from stabbing Sakura through the chest when the man started to scream and fall to the ground. Looking at the man who was withering in pain she noticed he had a sword speared right through his stomach. She looked around and saw that all the other men were on the ground dead. She held her breath and looked around warily. Why was she so off of her game today?

Her eyes scanned around quickly. Whoever killed these ninja was experienced, and she didn't know if they were friend or foe. She didn't know anyone with that kind of power. She was hoping whoever did this would just leave without noticing her. "Maybe he left..." She said to herself quietly.

"Don't get your hopes up." A voice said from in front of her.

Sakura gasped at the familiarity she heard in the voice and looked up in shock. This was the last person she had expected to see. Her heart pounded against her chest in anxiety. It was Sasuke and he didn't look all too pleased at the moment. "S-Sasuke... W-What are you doing here?" Great, now she was starting to sound like Hinata!

Sasuke didn't seem at all fazed as he stepped closer. "Is that anyway to treat someone who just saved your life?"

Sakura shivered at the dead look in his eyes. "What are you doing here?" She asked again this time with more conviction. Even if her resolve in staying awake was quickly dwindling. She wasn't going to give him the satisfactory of seeing her in a weakened state. "I thought you were with Naruto fighting Madara...?"

Sasuke didn't appear to be listening as he moved closer and then crouched down to eye level with her. "I was." Was all he said as he looked her up and down.

Sakura cursed herself for feeling self-conscious. This is Sasuke! Like he would actually be eying her with anything other than to see if she was alright. "I-I'm fine, Sasuke... It's just a s-scratch." She managed to say with a shaky voice. Though with the way he was looking at her right now, she knew he didn't believe her for a second. She sucked at lying.

She could feel herself slipping into unconsciousness. Doing a medical assessment on herself she knew that there would be no hope for her. Her wounds were to great a deal for a measly medic to heal, and Tsunade and Shizune were probably no where to be found. And even if Sasuke could reach them, it'd be too late.

Sasuke looked at her with analytical eyes. "You have no chakra. And your spine is shattered. I can only imagine what your insides look like. You're also a bad liar."

Sakura tried so hard not to roll her eyes. "Way to state the obvious, genius." She choked out a bitter laugh. She felt blood trailing from her mouth to her chin.

Sasuke unconsciously lifted his hand to wipe it away. On the outside he looked as calm as ever, but for the life of her, she couldn't tell what was going on in his head.

"Sasuke," she said his name softly, tiredly. "You should try to go get help." Even though she knew it was useless, she didn't want him there to see her die.

"I'm not leaving you here alone." Was his immediate answer, his eyes glaring at her in challenge.

"Sasu –" She tried to say but was immediately cut off.

"Shut up, Sakura." And without much warning Sasuke shifted her carefully into his arms.

"What do you think you're doing?" She gasped out in surprise.

Sasuke looked down at her as if she was an idiot. "I'm saving your life."

"Sasuke," She said this looking at him with narrowed, angry eyes. "Do you know exactly what "you have a shattered spine" means? One wrong move and I could be paralyzed. I'd rather die in earth shattering pain then to live without being about to feel anything below my waist." She hissed in warning.

"I'm not just going to sit there and watch you die, moron. If anything Tsunade can put you back together." He shot back with just as much anger in his voice.

Sakura glared through her pain induced haze. "Why do you even care?" She shouted all of a sudden.

Sasuke then decided that talking to her was getting him nowhere, he believed that Tsunade could do something to help her. And if that wasn't the case, then he could live with Sakura hating him for the rest of her life. Just as long as she lived it, even if it was spent in a wheelchair. With that thought in mind, Sasuke took it upon himself to knock her out.

Sakura immediately saw this coming but didn't have a way to stop it. "Sasuke, don't you dare!" She screeched before her whole world went black. "I... hate you." Was the last thing she managed to get out before unconsciousness overtook her.

Sasuke finally sighed and looked down at the immobile pinkette in his grasp. "I'm sorry." Was all he could manage to say at a situation like this.

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Sasuke knocked Sakura out. Madara was killed and Konoha was starting to repair themselves back together from the damage the once immortal Uchiha had caused. Tsunade spent hours, upon hours mending Sakura back together, not once stopping for a break until everything in her student's body was healed.<p>

"Lady Tsunade. I think it's time you took some time off. You've done everything you can for Sakura. Now it's up to her to do the rest." Shizune said in a soothing voice, reaching for the Hokage's wrist to stop the blonde from doing anything else for the rosette.

"Her chakra reserves are still low," Tsunade muttered with a curse. "Stupid girl. I told her to be careful, and this is what happens. I knew I should have put her with a stronger team –" She sighed and wiped her head. "Shizune, call out her symptoms."

"Yes, Lady Tsunade! As you said, Sakura's chakra is almost completely diminished, her arm is still not yet healed, but with all the stress we've put on her body from trying to reverse the paralysis we thought it best to wait a little while before we pumped her with more chakra. She has a concussion and her left leg is badly fractured." She finished off with a melancholic sigh, feeling sorry for one of her closest friends.

Tsunade nodded. "What about the internal bleeding?"

Shizune looked down at her chart. "That is something we don't have to worry about. There's a little scar tissue left but she'll be fine as long as she doesn't move. As I can see, for now, there won't be a problem."

The Hokage nodded her head and turned back towards the unconscious pinkette. "I want her status in the next three hours and I want a nurse in here every ten minutes to check on her. This a delicate situation we're dealing with. Do we have any news on whether she's completely mobile yet?"

Shizune looked back down at Sakura's chart. "Yes, as far as I know you healed all the damaged spinal chords and nerves. She should be fine as far as that goes. I'm still worried about her chakra though. With how much control she has I'm surprised she ran out of it so quickly." The dark haired girl wondered.

Tsunade's brow furrowed. She knew exactly why Sakura's reserves were low. "She must have healed every wandering civilian and ninja that passed by. You know how she is, it's that ridiculous medic instinct she's come to accumulate. I always told her to be smart when it came to using medical ninjutsu."

Shizune laughed at that, even with the circumstances. "Sounds like our Sakura-chan. Always putting everyone before herself."

"She's stupid." Was all Tsunade said as she snorted into her fist, looking out into the city that was starting their rebuilding process.

* * *

><p>Another week passed and Sakura had finally woken up. She hadn't gotten to say much before Naruto and Ino were barreling into her at high-speed, showering her with giant hugs and sloppy kisses on her cheek. She told herself to give Naruto a good beating once she got out of there. Kakashi had came and rubbed her head affectionately and told her he was glad she was feeling better. The rest of the former Rookie 9 came and wished her well.<p>

Tsunade updated her on her stats and she was relieved to know and feel that she was perfectly fine physically, only that her body had suffered and it may take some time to actually get out of bed and start moving around. "I may be a genius at healing, but I'm no miracle worker. You were very fortunate Sakura. I should kill that Uchiha for even risking it, but he seemed to have enough faith in both of us to pull through with everything." She said as she handed Sakura her chart.

"My reserves are still low." The rosette muttered to herself. No wonder she was still feeling so weak.

Tsunade scoffed and crossed her arms while glaring at her apprentice. "Foolish girl, what'd you think you were doing? Throwing your chakra away like that, do you know what could have happened if Sasuke hadn't shown up?"

Sakura sighed and ran a hand through her disheveled locks. Her teacher knew her too well, but she smiled nonetheless. "I know... I- I just thought... They were suffering. They were still alive and were in so much pain, no matter how much chakra I forced into them they still died. I thought I could help." She shook her head sadly.

Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temples. "You can't save everyone Sakura."

Sakura nodded. "I know Shishou... I'm sorry I worried everyone." She said, looking up and smiling at her teacher.

The Hokage shook her head. "There's no reason for you to be sorry. You're just lucky that Uchiha boy found me when he did. I should bash his head in for moving you, but if he hadn't you wouldn't be here right now. Thankfully, your spinal chord wasn't damaged too bad. If I wasn't who I am it would have been an impossible procedure and you'd be in a wheelchair for the rest of your life. Instead you'll just be on crutches for the next six weeks." She finished, giving Sakura a firm pat on the shoulder.

"Thank you, Shishou." The rosette said sincerely.

Tsunade nodded. "You shouldn't be giving your thanks only to me. You owe him your life. I know right now you probably think he doesn't deserve it after everything he's put you and Naruto through, but he went through a beating from Naruto thinking he'd crippled you for life."

Sakura blinked in confusion. "What? Naruto didn't mention anything about that..."

Shizune stepped up and spoke. "Well, he's been feeling guilty about it. After they fought he finally realized that Sasuke was trying to save your life. They haven't spoken since you've been in the hospital. Sasuke has been staying with Itachi in the compound. Though, due to both their pasts they're being watched by Kakashi and a few ANBU."

"Nothing major," Tsunade said with a wave of her hand. "Just protocol. The Elders were on my back about it. They still think they will turn traitor. Though I doubt that's the case, I believe those two are tired and just want to live their lives as normal as possible, given their history."

Sakura nodded and turned her head to face out the window. "How are they holding up together?" She was dying to know. Things between the two were a little tense. Sasuke barely said a word to Itachi when he came back to ally Konoha to help defeat Madara. Now they were forced to live together?

Tsunade barked out a laugh. "Those boys are ridiculous. From what I heard from Kakashi they are on opposite sides of the Uchiha House. Though because it hadn't been lived in for a long time, they had teamed together to clean up, but after that. Sasuke slept in his old room and Itachi moved to his parents old room which is on the other side of the house."

"Wow." Sakura said surprised. "That's... Terrible. You'd think they'd try to reconcile. I mean considering..." She trailed off awkwardly.

Tsunade looked at her knowingly. "I can say the same about you. You've been ignoring a certain Uchiha yourself."

Sakura flinched. "I – I know it's wrong of me to avoid him."

"He's at least came to check up on you everyday since he brought you to me. Though, today is the first day he's not came by. He must have heard you were awake from Kakashi." The Hokage stated with a shrug.

Sakura looked down. Great, she was a horrible person.

"Well," Tsunade said. "I'll leave you alone. You need to get some rest. It's late plus we have a long day tomorrow. We're going to try and get you to walk. You chakra should be back by then."

* * *

><p>Sakura woke with a start at the sound of her door slamming shut. She jolted up shakily thinking something was wrong.<p>

"Crap," said an annoyed sounding voice. Sakura instantly recognized it. "Sorry."

"Sasuke? You do know visiting hours are over?" She said in amusement, laying back onto the bed comfortably.

"Hn, never was one to follow the rules." He shrugged as he walked forward, pulling the chair closer to her bed and sitting down on it like he owned the place. "How are you feeling?"

Sakura yawned slightly. "Better," she said with a soft nod. "I can slowly feel my chakra returning. Tsunade gave me some chakra replenishment's."

"Hn." Was all he said as he just sat there.

Sakura pushed her pink hair out of her eyes as the silence moved over them. She didn't really know what to say in a situation like this. Sasuke was never one for conversation anyway, and she really didn't know if he wanted to talk either. Though it was really nice of him to come all those times. She honestly didn't think he cared... Great now he was looking at her weird.

"You are still too easy to read." He muttered with a shake of his head.

Sakura frowned and bit her lip from lashing out at him. Great, he hadn't changed at all. He still thought she was the love-struck, obsessed, weakling.

"Sakura," he said looking at her. "You think too much."

The rosette blushed, but didn't say anything more. She picked at the loose threads in the blanket and breathed through her nose shakily. "Sasuke," she finally said looking into his dark eyes as he looked up at her. "Thank you."

She noted how he froze for a split second and then relax. "Hn." Was all he said.

She rolled her eyes. "Of course, always as quiet as ever."

Sasuke smirked. She giggled. This was good. They were getting comfortable with each other. She'd never thought that she would ever get the chance to actually get to be in the same room with Sasuke after everything. But here he was, as healthy and alive as he could be. He had changed a lot, his eyes seemed less void of anything and she could see the little spark of life coming back.

She cleared her throat hoping this wouldn't ruin anything. "Tsunade-sama told me Itachi was staying with you in the compound...?"

Sasuke stilled but then nodded. "Ah, he moved into mother and father's room."

Sakura nodded, already knowing this bit of information. "How are you feeling?"

The dark haired teen shrugged and looked out of the window that was placed across the room. "Does it matter?" He asked instead.

"Sasuke, of course it does. If you're not comfortable I'm sure Tsunade-sama can arrange for you to get an apartment or something..." She trailed off after noticing how he was looking at her. "What?"

He just shook his head and let out a long sigh. "You never cease to amaze me..."

She looked confused. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Sasuke leaned his elbow against the edge of her bed and rested his head on his hand and looked at her with sincere wonder. "Just how you seem to toss aside all the things a person does and take them back with open arms."

"I get the feeling we're talking someone particular." She joked with a snort, but stopped when she saw his serious look. "Oh come on Sasuke, it would be pointless to show you anything less but kindness! It wouldn't make sense for me to spend all those years running after you to bring you back only to treat you with hostility as soon as you step foot into the gates. That's not me." She shook her head.

Sure she was mad at him, after all he did, who wouldn't? But she wasn't going to be bitter about it. He was back, and that was that. He was getting his punishment to him anyway, he already has a lot of making up to do with the other Shinobi, why make it harder by adding her name to that long list? He didn't deserve that, especially after everything he's been through over the span of three years.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke." She said, playing with the frays in her blanket.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "I don't need your pity." He growled at her spitefully.

She inwardly rolled her eyes, just like an Uchiha, toss aside all sense of courtesy at the sign of an ounce of remorse. "Who said anything about pitying you?" She shot back in agitation. "I was just speaking the truth. I don't _feel _sorry for _you_, Sasuke. I'm sorry that you had to do it all alone and that you had to suffer for no reason. That's all."

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"No!"

Silence filled the room, excruciatingly suffocating. That's what she felt like. Like she was being blocked of air with how quiet it was. It wasn't a peaceful quiet either. No, it was the kind that left your brain moving a mile a minute trying to figure out what the other was thinking. She thought she was past all this. Hard for her to believe, but she was nervous.

Sasuke didn't seem to care all that much about it. The stupid jerk was probably use to the creeping silence. She wished he'd go away. He was making things a little too confusing for her. It was hard for her to believe that he came to visit her everyday since she's been in the hospital, but Tsunade wasn't the type of person to lie. But it still didn't make sense. Sasuke never really payed much attention to her before, so what the heck was he doing here?

"Sakura," His deep voice seemed to wake her from her thoughts and she looked up to see his dark eyes on her. "Thank you."

Sakura blinked, then her eyes softened in understanding. _`Now I understand.' _She shook her head and looked down at her bandaged hands. "Sasuke," she said after a few moments, looking up at him with soft eyes.

"Hn?" He grunted, not bothering to look at her this time, his gaze now focused solely on the window.

She smiled. "Don't ever change."

"Ah."

"And Sasuke?" She said again, trying not to giggle at his annoyed look.

He sighed, tilting his head slightly to look at her. "Yeah?"

"You're welcome." She giggled as she reached over to ruffle his hair. He scowled while brushing her hand away, failing to make his glare look intimidating with his hair all over the place.

Okay, so he wasn't falling over at her feet begging for forgiveness, and no, he wasn't confessing his undying love to her either. This was Sasuke, that wasn't in his nature anyway. Uchiha genes and all that. But he was there, and he saved her life, and that's really all that mattered at the moment. He cared, in his own way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm back! Yay, and with a one-shot too. Haven't done one of those in long time. It makes me feel happy. Even if the ending is incredibly fluffy :D Thanks also to my awesome beta. Please review and tell me what you think. My pc is acting stupid so I have to wait before I post any new stuff. Which is really bad, cause I got like three chapters on there for Sakura's Guide sequel, plus a few for the revised version of Sakura's Guide, that's among other things that I won't mention because every time I talk about it I just want to go crazy cause I can't post any of them! Gah! I knew I should have gotten that flash-drive! Anyway. Hope you like. **

**Jung-Hee**


End file.
